This invention relates to a fin-stabilized container formed from foldable sheet material, and particularly to fin-stabilized containers for aerial planting.
For aerial planting, and particularly for reforestation purposes, there is a need for a low-cost container which can enclose a seed or seedling and some growth medium, and be dispensed in large numbers from an aircraft. The trajectories of such containers must be reasonably predictable and their velocity at impact must be sufficient to provide the required ground penetration for subsequent growth of the seed or seedling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,962, issued on Sept. 4, 1973 to J. Walters and I. S. Gartshore discloses a fin-stabilized container for the aerial planting of seeds or seedlings. The container disclosed, however, does not incorporate all of the features desirable for the successful aerial planting of seeds or seedlings. In particular, no method of closure to prevent loss of the contents of the container prior to ground penetration is described. Furthermore, the container disclosed has no provision for ballast to ensure a centre of gravity position far enough forward for stability and to achieve adequate kinetic energy during descent for penetration on impact. These features may not be readily incorporated in a container made of rigid, moldable material without significantly increasing the ultimate cost per seed or seedling planted.